


Fantasising

by dawnmarie



Series: Captain America ficlets for framesonthewall [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, fantasising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for framesonthewall, who asked for a Howard/Steve chest kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fantasising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/gifts).



> Written for framesonthewall, who asked for a Howard/Steve chest kiss.

If Howard could have had a do over of any specific moment in his life up til now, it would have been the time he first saw the new and improved Steve. As it were, he was able to place his hands on that perfect, perfect chest; all in the name of science of course. At least _that_ is what he wrote in his journal a couple of days later, right next to his idea for a stable laser beam and a new recipe for brie fondue.

 

It wasn't until he was alone in his bed fantasising one night two weeks later, grasping at his sheets with his left hand as he jerked himself off with his right that he replaced his hands on Steve’s chest with his mouth. Through his dreamlike state and excitement he could almost taste the sweaty skin, could almost feel those perfect abdominal muscles contract as his lips made feverish contact up and down and back again.

 

When he awoke the next morning, he made a note to himself that one way or another his dream would become reality. When Howard Stark wanted something, he _always_ got it.


End file.
